<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Je veux jouer avec toi by vogue91fra (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556828">Je veux jouer avec toi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra'>vogue91fra (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Kindergarten &amp; Pre-school, Ficlet, Gen, Rubber Ducks, Swimming Pools</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>« Je suis désolé, Yuri... je voulais seulement voir avec quoi tu jouais. »<br/>« Peu importe ! C’est mien, je le sais qu’est une chose de jeunes enfants et je ne voulais que personne le voit. Maintenant je suis sûr que tu vas à te moquer de moi avec les autres, n’est pas ? »</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Je veux jouer avec toi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Je veux jouer avec toi</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Quand cette matin Yuto était arrivé à la piscine, il avait eu l’impression de ne pouvoir pas contenir sa joie.</p><p>Il avait à peine fait signe à sa mère, en allant tout de suite vers la maîtresse avec un sourire joyeux, ensuite il s’était mis son maillot et il avait atteint ses amis dans l’eau.</p><p>Ils jouissaient depuis quelques minutes, quand il s’aperçut qu’il y avait quelque chose qui n’allait pas.</p><p>Yuri était dans un coin de la piscine, tourné vers le mur, tout seul.</p><p>Yuto fait la fine bouche.</p><p>Depuis qu’il était devenu ami du plus jeune, il s’était habitué à son façon de faire légèrement timide ; cependant, en fréquentant Ryosuke et lui, il avait l’impression qu’il était devenu un peu plus ouvert, moins visant à être seul.</p><p>Il s’approcha de lui lentement, en essayant de ne se faire pas noter.</p><p>Quand il fut à quelques passes de lui, toutefois, l’enfant se tourna, en fronçant les sourcils et en cachant les mains dans le dos.</p><p>« Est-ce que tu fais, Yuri ? » demanda Yuto, avec d’un air curieux.</p><p>« Rien. » répondit le plus jeune, en rougissant et en commençant à se regarder autour, pour chercher une échappatoire.</p><p>« Pourquoi tu ne viens pas à jouer avec nous ? On va essayer le plongeoir, Ryo-chan dit que la dernière fois qu’il est venu ici ses parents lui ont laissé faire. » il lui dit, en souriant, et en espérant que Chinen soit autant excité que lui pour l’idée.</p><p>Mais Yuri hausse les épaules, d’un air soutenu.</p><p>« Non, merci. Je crois que je vais rester ici à jouer seul. » il lui dit, en se tournant à nouveau vers le coin de la piscine, en supposant que devant son refus, Yuto s’en aille.</p><p>Mais il n’eut pas de la chance.</p><p>Yuto était confus, et il ne pouvait pas comprendre quoi pouvait être plus amusant que plonger. Alors, il se pencha au-delà de l’épaule de Chinen, en apercevant dans ses main un objet jeun qu’il ne pouvait bien distinguer.</p><p>D’un geste vite, il porta la main sous le bras du plus jeune, en saisissant ce qu’il découvrit être un canard en caoutchouc.</p><p>Il eut le temps de l’observer pour un moment, avant que Yuri rougissait et se lançait vers lui.</p><p>« Rends-le-moi ! » cria-t-il, si fort que Yuto porta instinctivement les mains aux oreilles, en laissant tomber le canard dans l’eau.</p><p>Chinen le prit, possessive, en le serrant contre soi et en lançant un regard furieux à son ami.</p><p>« Je suis désolé, Yuri... je voulais seulement voir avec quoi tu jouais. » lui expliqua Yuto, sur le point de fondre en larmes.</p><p>« Peu importe ! C’est mien, je le sais qu’est une chose de jeunes enfants et je ne voulais que personne le voit. » il se plaignit, renfrogné. « Maintenant je suis sûr que tu vas à te moquer de moi avec les autres, n’est pas ? » demanda-t-il, d’un air triste.</p><p>Yuto mit une main sur son épaule, en secouant solennellement la tête.</p><p>« Bien sûr que je ne vais pas me moquer de toi, Yuri. » il indiqua le bord de la piscine avec un sourire. « J’ai une bouée en forme de canard, ce n’est pas une chose de jeunes enfants. » il expliqua, avec simplicité.</p><p>Il vit le visage de Yuri se détendre lentement, et après le plus jeune sourit, timidement.</p><p>« Donc tu ne penses pas que je sois bête ? » demanda-t-il, en murmurant.</p><p>Yuto éclata de rire, joyeux.</p><p>« Non, je ne le pense pas, Chii-chan ! Plutôt... » dit-il, sérieux. « Les plongeurs ne sont pas si amusants, on peut utiliser seulement les plongeoirs plus bas. Peux-je rester à jouer avec le canard et toi ? » demanda-t-il, en se sentant satisfait pour l’expression de pure félicité sur le visage de Yuri, qui hocha la tête avec conviction.</p><p>Après quelques minutes, ils virent Ryosuke courir vers eux, l’air confus.</p><p>« Yuto ! Yuri ! Vous ne venez pas à plonger ? » demanda-t-il, en indiquant ses amis en ligne près du plongeoir dans la piscine des enfants.</p><p>Nakajima était sur le point de répondre, mais Chinen fut plus rapide que lui.</p><p>« Non, merci Ryo-chan. Yuto et moi, on joue avec mon canard. » il répondit, avec supériorité.</p><p>Ryosuke haussa les épaules et il rejoignit les autres.</p><p>Yuto resta ferme pour quelques moments, et ensuite il sourit.</p><p>Yuri n’était pas si timide.</p><p>Il suffisait seulement savoir le prendre, et il était heureux de réussir à faire ça.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>